


Nct family au (OT23)

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: The story is about nct (OT23) and their little babies as they face life's challenges, learn to overcome them and learn more about themselves as well as those around them as they grow up.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Johnyong - intro

<Lee Taeyong>

It was hard to raise so many kids. 

Four, to be exact. You might be thinking 'if it's so hard why did you have so many kids in the first place?' Well, as a gay couple it was hard on Johnny and I, knowing we would never be able to have kids of our own.

However, after a while we came to a decision that it didn't matter. Blood or not it didn't matter and instead, all that mattered was that they loved us and we loved them.

So with that, came out first adoption

Jungwoo, he was only 2 at the time. His cute chubby cheeks were so adorable and despite only wanting to look around the orphanage we ended up falling in love with his cuteness and adopting him.

What can I say? We're both suckers for cute puppy eyes. 

And not long after, we finally decided that it was time for us to adopt again. Jungwoo had been such an angel, so polite and made us coo at his every action. 

His name was haechan, he looked so sweet from afar, running around with the other kids, a lopsided grin plastered on his young face. Super energetic, but that's what drew is towards the boy. 

And oh how we were wrong. The angel turned out to be a little devil, always getting into mischief. Still, we loved every part of him. He was our child and that's all that mattered. 

The most recent adoption was pretty unique though, once again, we were only taking a look around. And of course those plans were ruined when we stopped the two cutest little toddlers ever. The stuck to reach other like glue and we just knew it in our souls that these two worlds be the most perfect contribution to our wonderful family, Chenle and Jisung. 

We were right, the contribution they made on our family was amazing. We felt more alive, like we were finally a complete family and I loved every minute of it. 

Thinking about the future, their childhood tantrums, teenage problems and adulthood struggles. I wanted, we wanted, to be able to watch these steps in our children's lives and be able to be parents that are able to support them in all these stages. 

If only we knew about the whirlwind of life-changing events that were about to take place...


	2. Jaedo - intro

<Doyoung>

  
"Doyoung, please. I beg of you, you're his last hope!" The weeping voice pleaded. 

The news had shocked me so much that I was unable to to even think, our sister had just died in a car crash.

She was only 19, the sweetest person you would have ever met. Never backed down from a person in need, no matter the obstacles she'd have to climb over. 

So I couldn't back down when my nephew needed a family, people to look after him in these hard times. He only young, 3 to be exact. 

Still, he'd definitely feel the loss even if he didn't know it, and I wanted to be there for him. To give him the love he needs right now. 

"I-i'll do it. I-i'll be th-the one to adopt him." 

It was the right thing to do, not only for my sister but also for my brother. Taeyong hyung had too much to worry about already with his four children (compared to my two) and the fact that he was the one who was in charge of planning the wedding. 

Only a few hours had passed since we were given the awful news, after i had ended the call with Taeyong hyung I decided to just sit and cuddle up on the couch with my husband Jaehyun. 

The kids playing sweetly on the carpet by our feet. Mark, being the older on, was teaching Jeno something whilst Jeno looked up at his hyung in pure amazement. 

The door bell rung signalling that someone was here. And with a lot of effort I was able to get up from my comfortable seat in Jaehyun's arms. 

When I opened the door though my eyes widened at the sight of my adorable nephew's tear stained face. 

As soon as he saw me, he reached out his chubby arms in a way of signalling to pick him up, and so I did. He had gotten bigger since the last time I saw him, oh how time flies. 

After saying my thanks and goodbyes to the policeman who had brought the boy to me I quickly brought the shivering boy in. 

Walking back into the livingroom where everyone was, the attention fell onto the squirming blob in my clutches. His face turned away as if he was nervous to meet new people. 

So I just sat back down on the sofa, allowing the boy to hide his head in my shoulder before proceeding with the introductions. 

"So everyone, as you know. Something very sad happened and now, this little nugget, here." I signalled to the boy, only getting some incoherent muttering in return, so I continued. "-will be your new little brother.... His name is Sungchan. Please treat him well" 


	3. Yuwinil - intro

<Winwin/Dong Sicheng>

I had always felt like I was the odd one out I mean, Taeil and Yuta were already an item by the time we had met each other. Even then, they showered me with love, told me otherwise. That I was special to both of them. That we’d always be together, all three of us.   
  


still, I could only imagine about how life would have been if we had never met. Taeil and Yuta would have been the perfect couple and I would have been somewhere, by myself. These were the thoughts that plagued my mind.   
  


The idea that we were all together, forever, was when we decided to adopt together for the first time.   
  


doting on these little children as our own, raising them to become the good people we knew they’d become. It filled my once dark mind with the hope that i could become a great parent, with my partners.   
  
  


lucas had been the first, watching his bright eyes follow me as I taught him all the valuable life lessons other kids his age would need.   
  


we adopted more and more, each child only serving to brighten my world as I watched them learn and grow. The amazing feeling only a parent could comprehend.   
  


Renjun was next, his personality whilst slightly sassy for a 4 year old, only made me smile.   
  


Then Xiaojun, he shy at first but ultimately after opening up more to the family, we got to see his beautifully sweet side.   
  


And recently we had adopted our 4th child. His name was Shotaro who we had found alone whilst visiting Yuta’s hometown. And while he was more conserved, I could slowly see him coming out of his shell more and more every day. 

each one was special to us in their own way, and it was in these moments I felt so happy that I had grabbed onto onto the hand that Yuta and Tail had held out to me. That with their help I was able to come out of the dark hole that was my mind. 


End file.
